


Confidences

by MixolydianGrey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/pseuds/MixolydianGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women who know a few things compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidences

Lady Mary and her guest sat together in Lady Mary's sitting room, sipping their wine, liberated from the family cellar in a daring candle-lit giggling foray. It was an evening for confidences.

"It is quite a shock," said Lady Mary, "to wake up with a dead man and know your life has changed forever."

"I know what you mean," said Buffy. "I know just what you mean."

The two sat in silence. Then Buffy added, "Well, after your first dead lover, it does get easier." She thinks a moment. "Or maybe not. Never mind."


End file.
